1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to document retrieval and categorization, as well as information searches, and more specifically to a computer-performed method, computer system and computer program product for document tagging and retrieval using per-subject dictionaries that include subject-determining-power scores for entries.
2. Description of Related Art
Information storage and retrieval in computer systems is an ever-evolving technology as collections of data become progressively larger and more complex. So-called “big data” involves collection of large amounts of data that may be essentially unfiltered and uncategorized. While businesses, government and other entities would like to capitalize on information that can be gleaned from such large collections of data, techniques to efficiently retrieve a manageable amount of information in response to a query are needed.
Retrieval of information from present-day databases and other more loosely-coupled information sources such as the Internet is typically performed by either crawler-based indexing, in which software engines obtain indexing information from stored documents, or from human-built directories that categorize the stored documents. However, once the data source becomes sufficiently large, the size of the response to a query also grows.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method, computer system and computer program that can more efficiently handle categorization of documents and retrieval of documents in response to queries.